The present invention relates to an item of furniture convertible to multiple uses and, more particularly, to a furniture item in the nature of a chair having a telephone shelf and notepad holder, a hinged-top storage compartment for a phone book, or the like, and cooperative structure for selectively converting the chair to an ironing board, a step ladder or a child seat.
Many forms of convertible furniture are found in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,937,886, 1,982,111, 2,024,960, 2,533,515 and 2,961,405 disclose furniture items having portions which may be selectively moved to various relative positions to serve as a chair, an ironing board or a step ladder. The furniture item of U.S. Pat. No. 1,820,904 may be arranged as either of a step ladder, a table or an ironing board. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,553,122, 2,584,642 and 2,619,152 relate to convertible furniture items including, in at least one relative orientation of components, a high chair or child seat.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved furniture item easily and quickly convertible to serve a variety of functions including chair, ironing board, step ladder and child seat.
A further object is to provide a multi-use furniture item which includes conveniently positioned telephone rest, notepad and pencil/pen holder and storage compartment for use when the item is configured as a chair, but which do not interfere with conversion of the item for use as an ironing board or step ladder.
Another object is to provide a furniture item of the type having two relatively moveable rigid structures for conversion of the item to multiple uses with a child seat selectively mountable thereon in a secure manner without positive attachment means.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.